Toby the Tram Engine
by zecoathediesel
Summary: A tram engine losing his tram line and an old dog lost his owner, both of them need some cheering up right about now.
1. Toby and the Stout Gentleman

Dear Disney,

Scamp and Thomas had some troubles with a policeman and now Thomas and Scamp are very sad. Sir Topham Hatt has decided to bring in a special engine and an old dog to help run the branch line.

The engine's name is Toby and he's a very kind and wise engine, I'm sure you'll love him and his dog when the story is finished.

The Author

Toby and the Stout Gentleman

Toby is a tram engine, he has cowcatchers and side plates and he doesn't look like a steam engine at all.

He takes trucks from farms and villages into the mainline and the big engines take them to London and anywhere else.

He has a coach call Henrietta who has seen better days. Toby is attached to Henrietta and brings her along wherever he goes.

Toby (Thinking): She made be useful one day.

As Toby was trotting though his tram-line, he saw some buses full of passengers.

Henrietta: It's not fair at all!

Henrietta remembered that she used to be full and nine trucks would rattle behind her. Now there were only three or four, for the farms and factories send their goods mostly by lorry. Toby is always careful. The cars, buses, and lorries often have accidents, Toby hasn't had an accidents for years, but the buses are crowed and Henrietta is empty.

Toby: I just don't understand.

People often came to see the Toby, but they travel by bus.

People: Isn't he queer?

They make Toby and his driver very cross.

One day, stopping at a station, they saw a car close by and two children came out.

Boy: Come on Bridget!

Bridget: Coming Stephen!

Two women and a stout gentleman followed them as well. The gentleman looked important, but nice. The children saw Toby and ran back to the stout gentleman.

Stephen and Bridget: Come on grandfather, do look at this engine.

Stout Gentleman: That's a tram engine Stephen.

Bridget: Is it electric?

Toby: WHOOOSE!

Stephen: Shh, shh; you've offended it.

Bridget: But trams are electric, aren't they?

Stout Gentleman: They are mostly, but this is a steam tram.

Stephen and Bridget: May we go in it grandfather, please?

The guard was about to blow his whistle.

Stout Gentleman: Stop!

The guard, surprised, opened his mouth and dropped his whistle. While he was picking it up, the family all scrambled into Henrietta.

Henrietta: Hip, hip, hooray!

But Toby did not sing.

Toby: Electric indeed, electric indeed!

He was very hurt. He stopped at the next station, but the family decided to wait and let Toby take them home.

Stout Gentleman: What is your name?

Toby: Toby sir.

Stout Gentleman: Thank you Toby for a very nice ride.

Toby: Thank you sir.

Toby felt much better now.

Toby (Thinking): This gentleman is a gentleman who knows how to speak to engines.

The children came everyday for a fortnight, sometimes they rode with the guard, sometimes in empty trucks, and on the last day of all, the diver invited them into the cab.

All were sorry when they had to leave for home. Stephen and Bridget said thank you the driver, fireman, and the guard and the Stout Gentleman gave them all a present.

Toby: Come again soon.

Stephen and Bridget: We will, we will.

And they waved till Toby was out of sight.

The months passed, Toby had few trucks and fewer passengers.

Next morning the driver came into the shed, looking sad.

Toby's Driver: Our last day Toby, the manager says we must close tomorrow.

That day everyone wanted a chanced for a last ride. The passengers crowed into Henrietta and some empty trucks, and the guard hadn't enough tickets to go around.

Toby's driver notice an old man with an old brown bloodhound and a young cocker spaniel.

Toby's Driver: Excuse me sir, there's too many people on the train, would you and your dogs like to sit inside Toby's back cab?

Old man: Oh that would be nice, thank you so much.

The passengers joked and sang, but Toby and his driver wished they wouldn't.

Passenger: Good-bye Toby, we're sorry your line is closing down.

Toby: So am I.

With that Toby waited until the last passenger had gone, then he puffed sadly to his shed.

Toby (Thinking): Nobody wants me.

The driver shut the shed door and Toby went unhappily to sleep.

Next morning the shed was flung opened and Toby woke with a start to see his driver and fireman dancing a jig outside the shed. The driver waved a piece of paper.

Toby's Driver: Wake up Toby and listen to this; it's a letter from the Stout Gentleman!

Toby listen and… But I mustn't tell you anymore, or I shall spoil the a another story.


	2. Trusty

Trusty

If you should ever stop by a street with lots of trees and houses, then you will notice three special houses with special dogs.

One house features the famous two dogs, Lady and Tramp, along with their pups, Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle. They are all really useful dogs and each of them works on the Fat Controller's railway.

Next house lives a Scottish terrier name Jock, who also works on the Fat Controller's railway.

Finally the last house lives an old bloodhound dog name Trusty. He is very kind and wise and loves his friends and his owner very much. He lives alone, but he doesn't mind, because he knows he can always see his friends anytime he likes, or his owner can keep him company.

On some days, when Lady and her family are working at the railway, Annette would often visit Trusty and join him on his morning walks. One day she was leaving the house to go visit him and she brought her ball along, hoping that they'll at least play together.

Annette: Uncle Trusty, are you home?

Trusty: Oh hello Ms. Annette. How've you been?

Annette: I feel like a new pup almost every day, I found my ball so I was hoping…

?: (Groaning)

Annette: Who was that?

Trusty: It's my owner again; he's not feeling too good.

Annette: Is he still sick?

Trusty: More so than ever, keeps getting worst almost every day.

Annette: Can I see him?

Trusty: Of course he always loves seeing you for a bit.

They went up to owner's room, where they found a tissue box right next to him on his bed.

Owner: Hello there Trusty.

He smiled then he saw Annette and scratched softly at her ear.

Owner: Hello there Annette, it's nice to see you. Would you two like some food?

Annette jumped off on Trusty's owner, has he got and made his way to the kitchen.

Trusty and Annette were eating some bones that Trusty's owner as left in the fridge, while the owner went and read the newspaper in the living room.

Annette: Can't they do anything to make him feel better?

Trusty: Afraid not; I'm afraid the time's almost come.

Annette sigh, she knew what Trusty met.

Trusty: Hey don't be so sad, it was about to happen anyway. I'm not ready for it either, but I'm glad that I at least got to share lots of good moments with him.

Annette: But where would you go Uncle Trusty? Who's going to take care of you?

Trusty: Oh I'm sure the state will find something for me, besides I'm almost had my end too. It's only a matter of time before it happens. I know it's not easy seeing the things you love the most go, but all good things must come to an end sooner or later.

Annette: Well we need to do something special for him before… You know what happens.

Meanwhile Trusty's owner was reading an article about a tram-line closing down soon and tomorrow is the last day for anyone to ride in an engine. He looked a Trusty and went over and showed him the paper.

Owner: Trusty, I know we haven't been doing much lately and I'm sorry for it, but you know with my condition I can't really do anything as I used to. But looky here, a railway is about be close and it turns out tomorrow is the last day for anyone to take a train ride. What do to you say boy, would like to go before it closes, it'll be nice to do one final thing with you.

Trusty agreed and the owner asked Jim and Elizabeth if Annette could come along too.

Next morning they made it to the railway and there were boatloads of passengers that wanted a chance of a last ride. The driver notice that Trusty's owner was looking for a place to get in.

Driver: Excuse me sir, but there seems to be too many passengers for you and dogs to get in, would like to sit inside Toby's back cab.

Owner: Oh, that would be nice, thank you so much.

Trusty looked at Toby and thought he was a nice looking engine.

Once they were in Toby's cab, Toby set off. Trusty's owner was looking at the country side and looked at Trusty and Annette and smiled at them.

Trusty and Annette were enjoying the ride; they thought it was nice and relaxing.

Toby's Fireman: Those are some nice mannered dogs you have there.

Owner: I sure hope they are. Actually the little pup belongs to some friends of mine. Trusty's my dog, and good friend of mine. I had him for as long as I first moved into my new house. I love him very much.

Toby's Fireman: I know what you mean; we've known and had Toby for the longest time. It's a shame that we have to say good-bye.

Owner: I know it's hard. Believe me I don't what lose Trusty either; he's been like a son to be, but no matter how hard life is, the best you can hope that'll at least something good will come out from all of the hard times you've got.

Trusty just looked and smiled at him. The ride was over, and Trusty's Owner thanked the driver and fireman for the nice ride. Trusty and Annette shook both of their hands and they set off.

The day came and Trusty and his friends all sat down staring sadly at Trusty's owner. Jim handled the funeral and gave him a nice bury spot in Trusty's backyard. The house was now empty and Trusty felt lonely.

Suddenly the front door open and what Trusty saw, he couldn't believe it.


	3. Trouble for Thomas and Scamp

Thomas and Scamp in Trouble

There's a line to a quarry at the end of Thomas's branch line. It goes for some distance along the road. Thomas and Scamp are very careful here. Thomas would whistle and Scamp would bark to warn anyone that they were coming.

Early one morning, Thomas and Scamp noticed a policeman close to the line. He was shaking a stone from his boot. Thomas and Scamp liked policemen. They've been great friends with an office in the village, but he had just retired.

Thomas whistled and Scamp gave a friendly bark. The policeman jumped and turned around till he was facing Thomas and Scamp. Thomas and Scamp was hoping that the new officer would be friendly too, but was sorry to see that he didn't look friendly at all. He was red in the face and very cross.

Policeman: Disgraceful! I didn't sleep a wink last night! It was so quite, and now engines and dogs come whistling and barking behind me! My first day at the country too!

Thomas: We're sorry sir. We were only trying to say good morning.

The police was trying to keep his balance, he stood on Thomas' footplate and putting his boot back on, he got up and pointed to Thomas.

Policeman: Where's your cowcatcher?

Thomas: But I don't catch cows' sir.

Policeman: Don't be funny! And why is there a dog in your cab!?

Thomas' Driver: He's a guard dog. He's a useful one as well.

The policeman wrote in his book.

Policeman: Engines going on public roads, must have their wheels covered and have a cowcatcher in front to protect people and animals from being dragged under the wheels and injured if they stray onto the line and dogs, especially puppies are not allowed inside an engines cab, unless they are on a leash or is trained very well. Your dog checks out fine, but you on the other hand, are dangerous to the public!

Thomas' Driver: Rubbish! We've been along here hundreds of times and never had an accident!

Policeman: That makes it worse!

He wrote, "Regular law breaker," in his book. Thomas puffed sadly away.

Thomas's Driver went to The Fat Controller's office and told Jim what had happened.

Jim: Thank you. I'll make sure to tell The Fat Controller when he comes back on holiday.

And that's exactly what he did the next day.

Fat Controller: Dangerous to the public indeed! We'll see about that!

Meanwhile Collette and Danielle and even Angle were trying to sooth Scamp's hurt feelings.

Collette: Cheer up brother. At least you didn't attack the policeman. That would have gotten you into major trouble.

Scamp: *sniff* It's not fair! I've done nothing wrong and neither did Thomas!

Angle run up and just hug and rub his back.

Angle: Déjà vu, right? Scamp you are anything, but dangerous.

Danielle: It's true. You may not be the smartest pup, but I know you'd never hurt or kill anyone in your life.

Scamp: Thanks guys.

Just then they saw The Fat Controller walking up to Thomas.

Scamp: How'd go?

The Fat Controller: I'm sorry Thomas and Scamp. I've tried my best, but the police officers can't do anything about it. I'm afraid we'll have to make those cowcatcher things for Thomas I suppose.

Thomas: Everyone will laugh sir! They'll saw I look like a tram!

Scamp: Now Thomas, I know it's unfair, but if that's the case then…

The Fat Controller was laughing.

Danielle: Sir. Forgive me, but what's so funny about this?

The Fat Controller: It's Thomas. He gave me a wonderful idea! We need a tram engine!

Collette: But where are you going to find one?

The Fat Controller: Actually it's simple. I met a nice little tram engine call Toby when I was on my holiday. He takes trucks from the farms, but the Lorries are taking over most of his work and he as cowcatchers and side plates. I'll write to his owner at once!

Toby's driver and fireman got the letter and The Fat Controller arranged them to live in a new house, but they were very surprise to see Trusty.

Toby's Driver: Well I'll be! Isn't this the same dog we met yesterday?

Toby's Fireman: I believe you're right! Trusty was it?

Trusty: What are you two doing here!?

Toby's Driver: We've gotten a letter from the stout gentleman and he's got a job for us. It seems one of your friends has gotten in trouble with a policeman and he's asked us to come and help out. So now we live here.

Trusty: I see… Wait, can you understand me?

Toby's Fireman: Of course. We used to work with farmers all the time with Toby. So much that over time we started to understand animals now. You don't mind us living here do you? I know we're not what your owner used to be, but I'm sure he would want you to be happy right?

Trusty smiled.

Annette: Hey, Trusty! Just came to see how you were…

The driver and fireman smiled.

Annette: Wait. Weren't you two…?

Toby's Driver: Yes. We're Toby's driver and fireman. We're the ones that suggest that Trusty's owner could sit in Toby's cab.

Toby's Fireman: And before you asked the next question. Yes, we can understand you.

Annette: No way!

They told her the situation.

Toby's Driver: I also heard that The Fat Controller also allows dog's to be helpers on his railway. Is this true?

Annette: Yes indeed. My whole family works with an engine.

Toby's Fireman: Then would you two like to be our helpers? We'll probably be busy all day long, so with you two being with us, we can take care of you and Toby at the same time.

Before they got a chance to respond, Toby's Driver looked at the clock.

Toby's Driver: Oh my! We better hurry and meet The Stout Gentleman.

Trusty and Annette followed the driver and fireman and they found Toby and Henrietta

Annette went into Henrietta and Trusty went into Toby.

Once they were in, they went to the station where The Fat Controller was waiting.

The Fat Controller: There's a good engine. It's nice to see you two working on my railway.

Toby's Driver: Thank you so much sir. I can't tell you how much we were excited when we got your letter.

The Fat Controller: I thought that would cheer you up. And who's this hound dog?

Trusty: Names Trusty sir. I'm or was a dog of a previous owner before these two gentleman came into my house.

Toby's Driver: I hope you don't mind sir. We would love to take good care of him, while we work.

The Fat Controller: I don't mind one bit, but I also see you've brought your coach Henrietta.

Toby: You don't mind, do you sir? The station master wanted to use her as a hen house and that would never do.

The Fat Controller: No indeed. We couldn't allow that. And this little pup?

Annette: Annette sir. I've seem to at least met you once. I'm the daughter of Lady and Tramp.

The Fat Controller: Ha yes, you're Scamp's sister, are you not?

Annette: Yes sir, I am sir.

The Fat Controller: Splendid! I'm sure Scamp will be happy to know that you're working here. Now then let me tell you about your jobs.

When Toby first came into Thomas's shed. Scamp, Collette and Danielle were amazed to have their sister and Trusty joining the railway. Thomas was a jealous at first, as Toby made the silly trucks behaving even better than he did.

Scamp: Aw cheer up Thomas. At least we don't have to worry about the policeman anymore. Besides, you're still number one to me.

But as soon as they heard that Toby and Trusty had frighten the policeman they laughed and became good friends ever since.


	4. Dirty Objects

Dirty Objects

Toby, Trusty, Annette, and Henrietta are enjoying their new job on the North Western railway.

Annette gets up the same time her siblings and her parents. She leaves with Trusty to the railway and work with Toby.

Trusty's job is just like any other job that a guard dog has, Annette is to make sure they're enough people to fit inside Henrietta and that nothing goes wrong. Every morning they pick up some workmen and take them to the quarry.

One day, they stopped at the station waiting for the workmen, they would see James at the station, but James was still not use to Toby and would make rude remarks about him.

James: Ugh! What dirty objects!

Trusty: Hello to you too James. Hello Jock.

Jock: Aye lad. Good morning. Good morning Toby, you look nice today.

Toby: Thank you.

James: Hmm. I guess if you like rusty old moving barns, with some dusty old dogs.

Annette: Who are you calling dusty!? I'll have you know, my brown fur is much nicer than you're tacky red coat!

James: Tacky red, am I!? At least I get a good wash down after I'm done. With your dirty little brother, living with you, you're impossible to clean up.

At last, Toby lost patience's.

Toby: James? Why are you red?

James: I'm a splendid engine. Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty.

Toby: Oh! That's why you once needed bootlaces, to be ready, I suppose.

They all laughed so hard, but James went redder than ever and snorted off.

Jock: Oh lighten up James. It was just a wee joke!

But James was still fuming about. They finished their passenger train and got ready for the train. It was a slow goods. They stopped at every station to pick up and set down trucks. James hated slow goods trains.

James: Dirty trucks, from dirty sidings! Yuck!

Starting with only a few, he picked up more and more trucks at each station, till he had a long train.

At first the trucks behaved well, but James bumped them so crossly, that they were determent to pay him out.

Presently, they approached the top of Gordon's hill. Heavy goods trains haul here to pin down their breaks. Jock remembered James's accident with the trucks before, but James should have remembered this.

James's Driver: Wait James, wait!

But James wouldn't wait. He was too busy think on what he would say to Toby and Annette when they next met.

Too late, he saw where he was and try to stop.

Trucks: Hurray! Hurray!

And banging their buffers, they had pushed James down the hill.

The guard had tightened their breaks, till they were screaming…

Trucks: On, on, on!

James: I've got to stop, I've got to stop!

James managed to check the trucks mad rush, but they were still going much too fast to stop in time.

They thunder straight through the station and lurched into the yard, James and Jock shut their eyes.

CRASH!

There was a bursting crash and something sticky splashed on Jock and all over James. James had run into two tar wagons and was black from his funnel to his cab. They were both more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some trucks were all to pieces.

Jock: Oh boy! I'm going to need a long hot bath, to this tar off.

Luckily, the breakdown train was in the yard and they soon tidy up the mess. Percy and Toby were also sent to help out and they came as quickly as they could.

Annette: I say, you engines, whatever this that dirty object?

Percy: From the looks of it I say that's James.

Lucky: Yes, he as the same shape and a dog that looks like Jock.

Toby: Well it maybe James' shape, but didn't he say he was a splendid red engine?

Annette: That's true, and I though he said, we would never see his paint dirty!

They laughed, but James pretended that he hadn't heard.

Trusty: Alright, you had your fun, now let's help and clean up this mess.

The dogs helped the workmen find some scrap, while Percy and Toby cleared away the unhurt trucks. Then they helped James home. The Fat Controller met them.

The Fat Controller: Well done, Percy and Toby, and thank you Lucky, Annette, and Trusty for your help as well.

He then turned to James.

The Fat Controller: Fancy letting your trucks ran away, I am surprise. You and Jock are not fit to be seen, you both must be clean at once. Toby shall have a new coat of paint, chocolate and brown should do. And I'll make sure that these dogs will receive a nice meal for their useful work.

Toby: Excuse me sir, but can Henrietta have a new coat of paint, too?

The Fat Controller: Certainly Toby. She shall have orange, like Annie and Clarabel.

Toby: Oh, thank you, sir! She will be please!

All James and Jock could do was watch Toby, as he ran off happily, with the news.


	5. Mrs Kindly

Mrs. Kindly

It was a busy month on the North Western Railway. The engines were working very hard and were getting heavy loads. Annie and Clarabel were packed full of people and parcels, Collette and Danielle were feeling a little cramped. Thomas was having very hard work.

Thomas: Come on, come on.

Annie: We're doing our best!

Clarabel: We feel so full!

Scamp: Well brace yourself. We're about to go up a hill.

Thomas: Can I do it, can I do it.

Thomas was feeling anxious, but he soon saw a handkerchief waving from a cottage window. He felt better at once.

Thomas: Yes I can, yes I can!

He pulled his hardest and he soon made it to the top and was coming to station and stopped and rest.

Scamp: Well done, Thomas! You girls okay?

Danielle: We're find, I'm getting used to months like this by now.

Thomas: Who was that person what waved a handkerchief by the window?

Thomas's Driver: That was Mrs. Kindly, who waved at you Twilight. My parents used to visit her once a month, she's a very nice lady, but she's very sick and has to stay in bed all day.

Thomas: Poor lady.

Scamp: All alone in that little cottage over there? I can't image what that must feel like.

Thomas's Fireman: She's not really alone. She has a husband as well, and he keeps her company.

Thomas: Still, I feel sorry for her.

As the days went by, the engines loads were getting heavier and heavier. Thomas and Toby didn't mind the hard work. Every day, they would pass by Mrs. Kindly's cottage and whistle to her as they went by. But soon, it began to rain. It rain for days and days. Scamp didn't like, nor did Thomas or his driver.

Thomas's Driver: Come on Scamp, I know you don't like getting your fur wet, but you'll be nice and warm in Thomas's cab. Come on Thomas, we have work to do. Mrs. Kindly won't wave today.

But whether she waved or not, they would always whistle to her, as they pass by her cottage.

The guard blew his whistle and Thomas set off along the line. Soon they could see Mrs. Kindly's Cottage.

Thomas whistled and Scamp barked, but Scamp notice something on the window and started barking some more. The driver put on the breaks and looked at the window.

Thomas' Driver: Come look at this.

The fireman looked; it seems to them, that there was something that looked like a red flag hanging out of the window.

Thomas' Fireman: Mrs. Kindly needs help, a expect.

Thomas came to a stop near the cottage.

Collette: What's going on?

Scamp: It's Mrs. Kindly. She's waving some kind of red flag from her window.

Danielle: Is she okay?

Thomas' Driver: We don't know. Is there a doctor on the train?

Doctor: I'm a doctor!

Thomas' driver told the fireman to walk towards the station and tell him what happened, while the Doctor and Scamp went in to the cottage.

Collette: I hope it's nothing serious.

Danielle: But don't you find it strange. If she's sick, why would she open her window on a day like this?

While they were thinking, the fireman came back from the corner.

Thomas' Driver: We'll go back down to the station, so Thomas could get a good start.

Thomas' Fireman: We shan't get up the hill from here.

Collette: What do you mean?

Thomas' Fireman: Come and see for yourself.

Meanwhile, Scamp and the doctor were with Mrs. Kindly. Scamp was very worried.

Doctor: Are you sure you're feeling well?

Mrs. Kindly: As sure as be.

Just then the driver came into the room.

Mrs. Kindly: Silly me to faint, I knew that one of you would see the red dressing gown, are you all safe?

Thomas' Driver: Yes we are. There was a landslide at the cutting doctor. Mrs. Kindly saw it and she tried to stop us. She saved our lives!

Scamp was happy and gave her a few licks.

Mrs. Kindly (giggling): You're quite welcome!

Thomas' Driver calmed Scamp down, they said their thanks, and tiptop out from the room.

It took a long time for the workmen to clear the line, but by the time they've did, the engines and dogs went back to Mrs. Kindly's cottage to thank her. First came Toby, with Trusty, then Thomas with Scamp, Annie and Clarabel, with Collette and Danielle, and finally and happy to come along too, was Henrietta with Scamp's other sister, Annette. The Fat Controller was there and lots of other people wanted to thank Mrs. Kindly too.

As they reached her cottage Thomas and Toby whistled to say hello, and the Fat Controller and the other passengers climbed to the cottage. Thomas and Toby wished they could go inside too.

Mr. Kindly greeted them at the door and the Fat Controller, Thomas' driver and fireman, Scamp, and the guard went upstairs. While the others stood out in the sunshine. The driver give her a new dressing gown to replace the one spoiled by the rain. The guard brought her some grapes. Scamp gave her a bone form his backyard. The fireman gave her some woolly slippers, and promised to bring some coal as a present from Thomas.

Mrs. Kindly loved her gifts.

Mrs. Kindly: You are all very good to me.

Then the Fat Controller came up to her and showed her some tickets.

The Fat Controller: The passengers and I, hope you will accept these tickets for the south coast Mrs. Kindly, and get really well in the sunshine. We cannot thank you enough for preventing that accident. I hope we have not tired you, good-bye, and happy Christmas.

Then, going quietly downstairs, they joined the group outside the window and they sang some lovely songs to her, before returning to the train.

Mrs. Kindly is now down at the south coast getting better each day, she sends a letter to The Fat Controller and her friends once a month. The engines and pets miss greatly, but they'll be happy to know when she'll be coming back and they can give her a big welcome home party.


End file.
